


Entranced

by amazxing



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Jeon Jungkook Is a Tease, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sexually frustrated Kim Taehyung, Smut, a hardcore Jeon Jungkook fanboy, its endearing, taehyung is a fanboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazxing/pseuds/amazxing
Summary: Taehyung gets worked up over Jungkook before their stage performance at the BBMAs and Jungkook knows and he is going to do everything in his will to tease his hyung.





	1. Chapter 1

Man, I can't seem to stop. TaeKook is just so special to me, I adore their friendship like. what a UWU mood.

I'm already halfway through the first chapter so I hope you look forward to this! <3


	2. - one -

Taehyung couldn’t help it, though could he really be blamed? It all painfully started at rehearsals when they had been going though their routine for their stage at the bbmas. Taehyung already knew of Jungkooks flash of tummy from their many dance practices of the Fake Love choreography but was he aware that the younger was somehow feeling adventurous this time around? No.

Because just like every other time, Jungkook would only show a quick flash of his stomach and it would only be a fraction of skin. Maybe it was the intimacy of having a small crowd watching that brought a shyness to the other and when his tummy flash approached, the boy would always make sure it was a quick grab of the shirt, literally. If you had blinked you would have missed it.

Oh how Taehyung was fooled. He should have known that Jungkook wasn’t being shy. He should have known. The latter was practically oozing with confidence and it was shown in every step he took. Taehyung should have known from the start, way before their comeback had been brought upon. The dark haired boy had basically called the gym his second home. It was workout after workout, after workout and frankly that was normal for Jungkook but it was obvious he had been working harder. Well. Obvious to everyone except Taehyung, who in his defense, was too caught up in wanting to perfect himself further for their comeback.

Jungkook, who would return to the dorms late at night with his hair damp and his loose clothing clinging to his body from copious amounts of sweat. The others would playfully tease him of this. “You’re going to come back looking like the Hulk one day.” Hoseok had said on a particularly lazy night after a day full of schedules with an expression full of amusement. Jungkook had simply replied with, “I’d prefer Iron Man.” Jungkook, who would stand in front of the mirror for too long some mornings, blatantly admiring his reflection. Jungkook, who would shamelessly ask his hyungs if his legs looked good in his too tight jeans or if he should or shouldn’t start wearing tighter shirts for specific reasons that Taehyung had let slip by him. Again. The older was distracted.

But now as he stood backstage with the others with only three minutes before their performance, Taehyung had been distracted for other reasons. Yeah, he was nervous. He had been the whole time leading up to this point. Nerves was normal, Namjoon would always remind them that. No matter how many times they were to go up on stage. “Don’t feel bad for feeling nervous. You’re human, I’d be more concerned if you weren’t nervous.” Taehyung let a fond smile find his lips as their leaders past words came to his mind. He honestly adored his hyung more than he would know.

His smile though quickly faltered as a flash of burgundy caught his attention from the corners of his eyes. It was Jungkook, the younger seemingly getting in some last few stretches before their stage. This is where Taehyung started to question the last few months of his life. It had been a long time since he was able to admire his friend. The realisation made him frustrated to say the least. Tae wouldn’t admit it out loud but he would always make time in his busy schedule to observe the younger, not to say he hasn’t stopped looking at him but they were always quick glances, maybe sometimes lingering but it was never enough. Lately, there have been too many cameras and he always had to be careful.

Not now though and Taehyung let his eyes wander. As cliche as it was, he started from the bottom, his eyes gradually gazing up the others legs and it wasn’t the first time that his breath has caught in his throat at the sight of Jungkooks thighs, anybody who was anybody knew they were, as Taehyung liked to think, drool worthy. The light blue jeans stretched snuggly around his muscular thighs, the shape of them clearly noticeable as he stretched and oh theres another good detail. His ass. Taehyung swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. His ass looked good. Too good. Did it always look that good? Or had Taehyung just been too occupied lately to not notice?

He licked his lips as his gaze traveled up higher, from his slim waist to his well portioned chest and shoulders and his– for the second time, Taehyungs breath caught in his throat but for a completely different reason as when he lifted his gaze his eyes met with the others dark brown ones. He should look away but then it would be obvious he had been staring, then again. Maybe Jungkook had noticed long ago. He didn’t realise he had been holding his breath till the youngers lips turned up at the corners in a lazy but knowing smirk.

Taehyung didn’t even have time to react before they were being ushered out onto the stage.

-

Taehyung had been surprised he was able to concentrate on performing even when Jungkooks flash of tummy parts came, it was probably because he didn’t see it himself but the screams had been loud, he knew they would be. What he didn’t know was that the younger had shown more skin than the usual and he only found that out now as they were seated in their car.

It was normal for them to check their tag on social media now and then and Taehyung may or may not go through Jungkook’s tag more than deemed normal but did anyone have to know that? Nope. And Tae kept it that way, sometimes even going the extra mile in deleting his tag and search history.

Taehyung couldn’t have been more than relieved to be sitting at the back corner of the car as the first pictures to pop up on his phone were none other than the shirt lift that he was sure would become a scene of anticipation during their live shows among fans and fuck he couldn’t have expected more. Blurry pictures or not, Taehyung’s mouth went dry at the sight of the maknae’s toned torso. He definitely left nothing to the imagination and suddenly, the thought of Jungkook having been shy easily vanished from his mind. This wasn’t something you would do if you were shy. For gods sake, the boy even showed a nipple.

Taehyung swallowed when the image of the youngers smirk before going up on stage made its reappearance in his suddenly very clouded thoughts. Now wasn’t the time. Thoughts like these were meant for times where Taehyung was alone and locked away in private but apparently the world wasn’t on his side today as the sound of his name being spoken in an all too familiar voice -and sounding way too close- caught him off guard. The older boy startled, dropping his phone in the process which only caused Tae to stiffen. He wasn’t quick enough but he knew it would have been too late to retrieve his phone.

There laying on the floor was his phone, a close up picture of Jungkook’s abs clearly lighting up the screen and oh how he wished it could have fallen on the screen side instead but no, like he said, the world was not on his side. The chatter from the boys died down till the car was thrown into an uncomfortable silence. He didn’t have to look to know that they were all staring down at his phone. Taehyung silently wondered if it would be less painful to jump out of the moving car then to watch Jungkook reach for his phone or maybe if he slouched more into the seat it would swallow him whole and he wouldn’t have to deal with this confrontation.

Even though Tae was still staring at the spot to which his phone had fallen, he could see Jungkook looking at him from the corners of his eyes and dammit was that a smirk on his lips or was his mind playing tricks on him again. But before the younger could open his mouth Jimin had beat him to it and Taehyung knew he owed it to him for this.

“It’s everywhere isn’t it? I opened twitter and it was one of the many pictures I saw of it pop up. I think we all knew that was going to be a blow up.”

You see, Jimin was the only one who knew of Taehyung’s little crush -okay maybe big crush- on the younger and the boy had been quiet about it ever since Tae had accidentally spoke his feelings out loud to his friend. He was more than grateful for it as said boy did everything he could to save his ass from embarrassment many times.

“Yeah. It was uh there when I opened the app too.” Taehyung said with a nervous swipe of his tongue across his lower lip which went unnoticed by the others. Jimin had smiled when the others laughed in agreement and Taehyung sent his friend a thankful look.

What Taehyung didn’t know was that Jungkook had backed out of the photo and was now looking down at a twitter account which was named and it was clearly only dedicated to the young idol seeing as there were numerous photos of himself staring up at him. What Jungkook didn’t miss was that it was signed in to said account.

So as Jungkook clicked back on the photo that had been on display, he placed the phone on Taehyung’s lap and sat back with a sudden smugness. Oh he was going to enjoy this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Taehyung runs a secret Twitter fan account dedicated to his long term crush and fellow member Jungkook! I mean, who wouldn't do the same if you were in his situation?? lmao. I apologise for the lack of story so far and the shortness of it but I'm usually not a big chapter writer ;;  
> I do hope you enjoy so far and please do comment as it helps and motivates me to keep going! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
